Blood Ties
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: The relationship between The Dark One and The Evil Queen has always been a wild wreck. From hated enemies, to uncomfortable allies, one of them has always been lurking in the other's shadow. But when a large secret is brought into light it turns their world asunder, and in the end it's up to them to decide how they will proceed through the future of their life. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: I though I'd give this a try. It's based off a role play I did with my friend. I've always loved the fascinating Regina and Rumple dynamic, and I really wanted to explore into it. It's going to be a somewhat short fic and very interesting, so get ready for a ride! I haven't established what ships will be in this, as I'm an avid Swan Queen shipper, but I also like the other ships. So we'll see. There will probably be sprinkles of both (and a lot of Emma and Regina.) Set shortly before "Operation Mongoose")_

* * *

The crypt was as desolate as always and somehow more gloomier then Regina remembered it to be. Perhaps it was because most of the memories of this vault now brought pain instead of glee. Sometimes it hurt to be reminded of who she was, and what she knew that deep down she'd always be. So many things had changed since then, but still so much pain was triggered by what she saw around her.

"So this is the coffin that my Mom was in?" came Emma's voice from the darkness. She glanced down at the broken shards of glass entwined by old withering vines and picked up a shard. "Pretty fancy."

Regina scoffed. "Yes, well those dirty old dwarves adored her, worshipped her. It doesn't surprise me that they poured most of their gold into crafting a tomb for her." She stared at the coffin for a moment longer and then disintegrated it into a pile of ash. "I used to keep it as a momento. It always made me smile." She curled her arms over her chest and cast her eyes to the ground.

Sensing the self loathing in her friend's voice, Emma gave Regina's shoulder a squeeze. "Hey come on, we didn't come here to wallow over your evil misadventures of the past. "It's over and done with now."

Regina nodded her head and turned back to the pile of artefacts they were sorting through. Emma looked up when she heard a frightening thudding sound, repeating. "What is that?"

"Hearts," Regina answered without looking up. The Savior fixed a wide-eyed look on her. "Hearts?"

"From people."

"Yeah I get that. That some sort of weird kink you used to have?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Something like that. You could say it was passed down from my mother, blame her. I've wanted to return them, but for the life of me I don't know who they belong to, and I've dealt with so many people from so many different realms that most of them probably aren't in Storybrooke."

"Well it'd be easy to see who they were," Emma teased. "Just look around for someone that looks like they're a zombie. That'd be most people in Storybrooke though."

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to look annoyed, but anyone could see the curl to her lips."Focus Swan, we have more important things to attend to."

"Right," Emma agreed as she leafed through Regina's possessions. "So what is it we're looking for here? And can it kill me?"

"Mother's magic?" Regina answered, smirking a bit more darker. "If you don't handle it properly, certainly. Of course when it came down to it I don't think even she handled it properly. Mother knew spells even I didn't, and her book contained magic stronger then perhaps the scaly imp himself knew."

"Didn't Gold teach her?"

"He did, but only in the beginning. She refused contact with him after my birth, and I know she trained from other sources over the years. I used to walk in on her conjuring when I was quite young." She dusted off an old cabinet. It was so covered that you could hardly make out the bronze engravings of the door knob underneath.

"We don't know what's going to happen and what we're going to face," Regina reminded gravely. "But we do know that you're a target, a big one. And I can't protect you on my own, not without...some form of assistance. A stronger magic that can counter Rumple's."

Emma gave a slow nod. "And your mother's magic can do that?" The look of Regina's face showed that she wasn't so sure and her shoulders shrugged. "It's our best chance."

They explored the drawers of the old dresser, pulling out different bottles and scrolls. Emma flipped through a book. "So how come you brought all of this over during the curse? If you...don't mind me asking."

Regina's lips gave a pensive curl, like she wasn't sure if she did mind or not. "Despite everything, it...helped keep her close, especially when I felt I had no one. She was still my mother. And I could always use some extra magic reinforcement. Smart, conniving woman she was, and she was a strong sorceress. One of the Dark One's best students."

She found a leather covered book. It was a rusted red that Regina could tell was once purple. There was a jewel on the cover and calligraphic smoke engraved on the front. She recognized it from a young age. One of her mother's first spell books. She remembered seeing it strewn on a table when she was barely four. She flipped through the torn pages and an envelope fluttered to the floor.

"Can any of these potions turn anyone into a cockroach? I feel like that'd be handy." Emma wasn't looking over at the queen, who was transfixed on a letter with _Regina_ delicately written across it.

"Ah..." Regina hastily shoved the letter into her pocket. "Most likely, but I don't recommend you nosing through them to find out. Unless of course you want to become a roach yourself. Anyway..." She snapped the book shut. "I think this book will have what we need. I'm going to head back home."

Emma blinked. "What?"

"I...want to start reading the book right away," Regina lied, unable to shake the nagging compulsion of needing to read that letter. "The sooner I do the sooner I can find something that can help us."

"Wait, you're going to just head home already? We're supposed to be going to Granny's later for dinner. Come on, I don't want to have to deal with my mom's excited baby chatter alone. And you promised you'd buy Henry a large milkshake for passing that math test!"

Regina hesitated. "Yes, but Emma, we're threatened right now."

"News flash, we're always being threatened!" Emma snorted. "But we can't just stop living life because of it. We've gotta give Henry a normal life, and ourselves a normal life the best that we can. And I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know Robin Hood. I bet he'd like to come. Maybe we can drown our sorrows in a few shots after."

"I..."

Then Emma pulled the last and dirtiest weapon in her arsenal. "You're gonna just disappoint Henry?" Regina's eyes darkened and Emma smirked triumphantly.

"Fine," she gritted out hating the smug look on her friend's face. "But I'm leaving right afterwards I hope you know."

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't going to stay later Regina?"

"I'm sure," the queen mumbled. She could hardly focus on her dinner as it was, and the pasta in front of her was becoming ice cold. The letter practically burned where it sat in her pocket. She wanted to just rip it out here and now. She was sure she was twitching in her seat in impatience. She was only able to tolerate so much of Snow's baby stories. Did she bother people with Henry's this much?

"He seems to be teething," Regina mused, watching the baby as he gummed at a cold plastic ring. Curious, sweet eyes looked up at her and he gurgled and smiled. She let her fingers trail down to the babe's and Neal gripped them.

"Right?" Snow grinned. "I found that out when he got a hold of one of my books the other day. Luckily, we already had teething rings on hand." Noting the other's behavior, Snow tilted her head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She tapped her nails on the table and watched Emma at the bar with Robin Hood. They seemed to be getting along, like she knew they would. They both loved alcohol; that was enough to bond two people honestly, even if you hated one another. At the far side of the diner Henry was with the pirate throwing darts. He struck a bullseye often and would recieve a head ruffle when he did.

Everyone was so happy, the scene was so familial. Laughter and eating and busy chatter that Regina longed to be a part of, and now that she finally was she was unable to focus on it. She was antsy. She just wanted to go home, read the damn letter. She'd never be able to focus on any of this unless she did.

"Emma? Robin?"

The two drunkards turned to her and Regina had to roll her eyes. Albeit, she was really interested in staying to see how _this_ panned out. "I'm heading home now."

"Oh." Robin stumbled from his chair and Regina scoffed in quiet amusement. "Did you want me to come with you?" He ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled, catching his hand and pulling it off gently.

"N-not tonight. There's a lot I have to do." She squeezed his hand. "I think Emma wants a drinking buddy anyway." Not that they weren't already well on their way there... I'll give you a call tomorrow." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Okay?"

She shut the door to the diner after casting a final look behind her and started to stalk through the streets. Hopefully no one else would stop her or she'd be tempted to tell them where they could go. When she saw who was on the other side of the street she was _really_ tempted to tell him where to go.

The imp's cool gaze burned into hers, but he bowed his head to her almost mockingly. "Your Majesty."

"Evening, snake," she retorted back in a cool purr. She didn't turn her head but she imagined the glare the imp gave her. That gave her the biggest smile. It was quite satisfying to see the man wandering the streets like a homeless bum, alone and alienated. Karma was a bitch indeed, and so so marvellous.

Reaching her manor Regina shut and locked the door in case anyone was tempted to wander in. It was most likely to be Emma plastered out of her mind anyway.

She was grateful this wasn't the night that Henry was supposed to stay over. Her thoughts were far too preoccupied with whatever was in that envelope. She had no idea why she was so _enamoured_ in finding out what was in the stupid envelope. It couldn't be anything too important, the letter was...gods knew how old.

At the same time, it was from her mother. Cora was an expressive woman that hardly kept secrets. So whatever this was, it had to be important enough to conceal it in an envelope for gods knew how long. Intrigued, Regina finally flipped it open. It was crumpled and the paper was frail, but she could still easily recognize her mother's handwriting.

 _My dearest Regina,_

 _I'm writing this for you, to read when you're older and ready to hear the truth. It took a lot of contemplation but I realized that you deserved to know where you really came from and I didn't have the courage to tell you in words, nor did I have the time._

 _After you pushed me through the looking glass I was...afraid, for you. You were alone, without my guidance and vulnerable. I only ever wanted just what was best for you, and I hope you realize that one day. And what was best for you...was keeping a great secret from you for most of your life._

 _I wanted you to be queen, to have it all and build a name for us that I never could, but to do that I had to keep you away from him. I couldn't let him have you because I knew he'd ruin everything I planned for us. I wanted to keep you away from him, but you sought him out. I never wanted him to know, but it's only fair that you do._

 _Rumplestiltskin and I were together before you were born. Very shortly before you were born actually. He created a contract that we would create a child together and I found a way to break it. I had to marry Henry, but before any of the arrangements were even set I already knew that I was pregnant._

The letter trembled in Regina's hands, which had become white and sweaty. Her vision blurred and her head spun. She was terrified to continue.

 _I married Henry, but I had to extend the pregnancy with a spell so I wouldn't show before we even consummated the marriage. And I had to prevent Rumplestiltskin from ever knowing that you were his. I placed a lock on you through magic. It's a powerful spell and one that can't be easily broken, except through a certain potion. The spell renders you untrackable through any type of blood magic. It would hide you from Rumplestiltskin, and he would never discover you're his daughter._

 _But if there's one thing that I want to make sure before I die, it's to reveal any secrets I've kept from you. I'm enclosing this potion that'll break the blood lock, and it's up to you if you want to seek him. But as your mother, I don't advise it. He's poisonous for you Regina, and he'll only use you as a pawn. I kept you from him for a reason. I hope you'll make the right choice._

 _Mother_

 _No..._

She was hyperventilating before she even realized it, a full blown panic attack. Funny how she could confront the worst of monsters daily and yet it was a simple letter that sent her into hysterics. A simple letter that had suddenly twisted her entire world _upside down._

 _It's not possible._ But it was there, all in writing, solid on paper. The small bottle attached to the parchment confirmed the truth. No amount of blinking would make the letter disappear, and the rest of this reality.

Regina's hands clawed at the air for some sort of leverage and she went down on the couch. Her foot swept off a glass of wine from the table and it stained her white carpet a crimson red. Yet Regina didn't even seem to realize. The letter fluttered from her shaking hands and Regina lunged out to grab the envelope. She snatched up the turquoise potion and pressed it against her chest like it was her life line. The bottle was cold and hard, but right now it was the only thing that kept her from falling apart.

" _I knew you long ago Dearie. It's been some time...but I knew this day would come. And I'm so happy we're back where we belong."_

 _"Where's that?"_

 _"_ _ **Together."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Wow, I'm quite pleased with the feedback I've gotten so far! c: I'm glad you're all enjoying it. This will probably be the last chapter for a couple of weeks since I have to focus on finals. Anyway, enjoy!)_

* * *

Her father. He was her father. Rumplestltskin was her father. Regina could hardly breathe. She realized she was still clutching the potion close and she brought her shaking hands down.

This didn't have to exist. She wouldn't let it exist. Eyes smouldering, Regina conjured a ball of flames and shot it into the fireplace. It would be so easy to just disintegrate the letter into ash and smash the potion against the wall. It would be like none of this happened. She could pretend it never did.

Nothing had to change, nothing had to be different. She wouldn't have to live the rest of her life in turmoil and uncertainty.

She gripped the letter and squeezed it, crumpling it. She hated him. He hated her. He ruined her life and she was content to watch him burn in the fiery pits of hell that he deserved. Enemies, that's all they were. Poison, that's all he was in her life. Yes...poison.

...So why couldn't she throw the accursed thing in the fire? Why couldn't she bring herself to smash the potion? Why did she claim to hate him so much and yet she was holding so desperately to the damn letter? It was right there. One throw, and it would all be over. Just one toss...

Her lips pursed together and trembled as she tried to hold it together. She shut her eyes, grunting as she threw the letter to the table in frustration. Just what did she think would happen if she showed him this? That he'd welcome her into his heart with open arms?

...Would he?

"ARGH!" She wasn't able to throw the potion so she went for the next best thing, the glass of wine. It shattered to the wall and left a red stain and she looked around desperately for something more to throw. Maybe she could just flip the table. Why did she care? Why did this all matter to her? Why did some needy part of her want to run to the man and scream to know why he was never there for her?

So many questions, so much pain.

 _Where were you? Where were you when she had me in her clutches? Why didn't you protect me?_ How different would her life had been? Would it have been better? Would he have protected her? What would life have been like with Rumplestiltskin as a father? Why did her mother go to such lengths to keep her from him? Why? Why, why, _why_ did she have to find that DAMN letter?!

She gripped at her own hair, snarling. Tears built in her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. She was not going to cry. Not over him. Every time she cried he won. She wouldn't let him win this one.

What was she supposed to do now? What _was_ she supposed to do now? She couldn't just...confront him about this. Oh wouldn't that be hysterical. _Hi Dark One, it's me, the daughter you didn't know you had! There's a Father Daughter picnic coming up this weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me!_

If her aim was to make the man keel over, then maybe she could approach it that way. As it was right now, Regina wasn't sure if she could ever face him again. She wasn't sure what she'd say to him, but she'd probably punch him. She wanted to hurt him, but she also wanted to... to...

Hastily, Regina fumbled to get out her cellphone and dialled. "Emma?"

The voice that answered her was far from sober. "Heyyyy, Gigi! What's going on, Queenie?"

Oh, great. "Gigi? Emma, can I talk to you?"

A giggle sounded from the other line. "Oh sure, anything! Hey, your beau and mine are really getting along! And they both suck at darts drunk. I think Robie just lobbed a bottle cap thinking it's a dart!" Emma giggled.

Nope, this wasn't going to be any help, although her annoyance with the blonde certainly distracted her from her panic for a moment. "Never mind, you just keep hitting the shots there," she said bitterly and rolled her eyes. "Talk to me after you recover from your wicked hangover tomorrow morning." She'd never understand the appeal of drinking until you were completely plastered.

Hanging up, Regina played with her phone for a moment. She could call Robin, but...well, if he was actually mistaking bottle caps for darts then he probably wasn't very lucid at the moment. She didn't trust Hook either and this wasn't something she could just bomb her son with.

Gazing at the troubling letter to her phone again, Regina dialled once more. "Snow?" she barely managed, feeling more familiarity using her stepdaughter's old name. "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

"Rumplestiltksin is your what?" Snow repeated as she drained the rest of the tea into Regina's cup. The poor woman's hands were still trembling so much the tea sloshed over the sides. "How did this happen?"

Despite her current hysterics Regina gave her once-nemesis the most deadpan glare she could manage. "Really? Your father didn't go over the birds and the bees with you? Because you seem to be an expert-"

"I meant," Snow continued tersely. "...I don't know what I meant." She sat down in her own chair, tapping her teacup. "Why would your mother keep this from you all these years?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the older woman scoffed bitterly. "How could she ever use her little chess piece if the imp got a hold of it? She had fate set to make me queen before I was even born, she wouldn't let him ruin it. Even if it meant my life could have turned out significantly better."

Snow shook her head slowly and sipped her tea with Regina, trying to think of what to say next. "I guess this shouldn't come as too much of a surprise. This family practically learns it's bigger then we thought every day," she joked. "So...what are you going to do?"

Regina laughed incredulously. "What am I supposed to do? I...I have no idea."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Regina muttered, twirling her spoon in the liquid. "I don't know what to tell him. Would it even make a difference?"

Snow bit her lip. "...I think it might."

"Besides," Regina continued and her voice rose with hate by the moment. "All I want is to see that _leech_ on my life dead. I don't care what happens to him."

Snow looked completely unconvinced and frowned gently at the other woman. "Really?" she said, a knowing look on her face. "Why haven't you destroyed the letter then?"

Damn that palace brat, always able to see right through her... "...I don't know."

"I think you care more then you think."

Regina wanted to snap back that the other had no idea what she was feeling, but the words died on her tongue, so she just sent the younger a dark glare.

"I think you need to re-evaluate the situation," Snow suggested. "You're keeping the letter for some reason, and you haven't smashed the potion. I know you, and if you had no second thoughts about this then that letter would be ash right now. You know this is affecting you."

"Of course it's affecting me!" Regina cried. The look on her face was more pained now then anything. "He...he's my father! All of my life, Snow...I never felt real love from a family." She swallowed, her eyes glossing over. "My mother destroyed my life, moulded me into what she wanted because that's all she'd ever accept...and my father didn't love me enough to stop her. He never even tried. And then..."

She gave a choked laugh. "I find out I have a sister left and all she wants is to...ruin me! She wants nothing to do with me." She banged her fist and it trembled. "And that imp! That _damned_...twisted little creature..." She shut her eyes. "...Is all I have left of my blood line."

She wiped her eyes when she felt Snow put her hand gently on hers. "And I know I have family now. I have my son, I have Robin, I have..." She looked at the younger woman and her face flushed slightly, not comfortable saying it yet. "I have family...but as for any...biological relations... Rumplestiltskin is all I have left."

Snow squeezed her hand and smiled. "Then that's your answer."

"Maybe so." Regina slid her hand away, took a final sip of tea. "But I'm not ready yet."

"And no one said you had to be right away. Take your time on this. You know you have us there if you need us."

Regina gave her an almost timid smile. Sometimes it was hard to believe how far they had come. "I know..." She looked up when she heard crying from the other side of the room. "Sounds like the baby is awake."

"He is," Snow agreed, standing up from the table. "I have to get him. Can you check the oven for me? I have a roast in it for tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Regina scoffed. "I didn't come here to do your domestic duties."

"Well you can either change a diaper or check the oven."

"...Oven it is."

* * *

 _Grass tickled underneath her baby feet as she toddled about on chubby little legs and squeaked eagerly as she spotted a butterfly, racing after the bug like all curious toddlers were apt to do._

 _The bug fluttered above her tiny fingers as she flopped down on her backside. She squeaked as her weight sent her toppling onto her back and her legs kicked in the grass, trying to upright herself._

 _A soft, gentle chuckle sounded from the air around her and warm hands slipped into her armpits, gently pulling her to her feet. The baby looked around, but she couldn't see anyone._

"You have to be gentle if you want to hold a butterfly," _the voice said gently._ "And patient, little one. You can't run to them. They'll frighten easily."

 _She wiped off her frilly white dress and started to slowly make her way towards the flower the butterfly had landed on. She listened to the man's advice, and her baby toes barely inched forward in the grass, silent as could be. She reached out to the insect and it flew off the flower, this time landing delicately on the tip of her tiny nose._

 _The voice around her laughed and she grinned. When she turned around this time a man stood there. His skin glittered in the sunlight and his golden eyes looked down at her. His hair was scraggly and his appearance was quite frightening...but despite everything, Regina felt no fear, only giving a gurgling grin up at his smiling form._ "Baa..."

"Come to Daddy, Regina." _He bent down to her and held out his arms. The toddler squealed excitedly and started toddling as fast as she could, arms out towards him._ "Daddy!"

 _Suddenly, the sweet reality was shattered as the skies seemed to darken and wind picked up. Regina found herself unable to move, glued to the spot. She looked around, confused and frightened. She whimpered and reached to her father, but he wasn't able to pick her up._

 _Hands slipped under her arms again, but these ones were colder, more firm, and definitely not as loving._ "We're going home, Regina," _an icy voice spoke. Regina cried out as she felt herself be tugged away from the man and she reached out desperately._

"Nah! Daddy!" _she whined. He was calling to her, but she couldn't hear him anymore; his voice was drowned by the wind. She cried out when she felt dark binds surround her with magic, dragging her away like they were chains._ "Daddy!"

 _His form faded from sight and all she could hear was her own agonizing wail._

Regina jolted awake and her pillow was wet with tears and sweat. She sat upright, panicking. All she could see was his face and all she could hear was her own desperate little voice screaming.

She reached for her cellphone and hastily dialled. He picked up on the third ring. "R...Rumplestiltskin?"


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't gotten to any of your reviews yet! I left you on quite a cliffie didn't I? Hoho I am so evil. Fear not, this chapter will not end on a cliff hanger-it will just destroy your hearts! Enjoy!)_

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin?"

Groggy and obviously annoyed, there was a hint of ever-slight concern at the choke to the other's voice. "Regina? What the hell is going on? It's the middle of the night. This better be important. ...Regina?"

The moment she heard his voice she froze, unblinking. The vibrations to her voice chords clogged in her throat and she could hardly even breathe into the phone. The only indication that she hadn't turned into a living statue was how she gripped the phone tighter by the moment.

"Regina? Regina? Is that you? Regina!"

With bared teeth Regina pressed _End_ and hurled her phone at the wall in a rage. She heard the screen split like ice and fell against her headboard angrily. She gripped her pillow for comfort, holding it tightly. There was no one to talk to about this, no company but the darkness.

She could call Snow again, but she knew enough about newborns to know how precious sleep was in this stage. Emma was definitely still three sheets to the wind and she suspected her own forest boy wasn't far behind. She had to reach out to someone.

Making her way over to her phone she examined it. Still alive, still functioning and lit up, just with an array of cracks all over the screen. She brushed away a few pieces of glass and dialled. _Damn_ , answering machine.

"Hey Emma. Perhaps it's best that I got voice mail," Regina said sarcastically. "You're probably hugging a toilet right now. I need to talk to you tomorrow, so when you're done projectile vomiting all over your mother's coffee table, meet me at Granny's at noon. It's..." She shouldn't launch into it over the phone. "It's about the findings from the vault."

* * *

There were bags under her eyes, but still the usual sass on her face as she smirked at her dishevelled friend who practically dragged herself over to the counter. "Emma!" she greeted with a purr. "I thought you weren't coming. I ordered a beer for you. Thought you might like it with your grilled cheese."

"Screw off Regina," the blonde groaned as her head fell forward in her arms.

The brunette gave what almost sounded like a giggle, tilting her head mockingly towards the younger. "Would you like some bacon as a side? It's delicious-nice and greasy, and fatty-"

"I will punch you in your freaking face, don't test me."

She stopped the teasing with an impish smile and a little shrug. "Fine. How's the nausea?"

"It was better until you mentioned bacon." She gave a small gagging noise.

"Well what have we learned from this then?" Regina asked, as if she was preaching to a five year old. "Getting drunk is bad."

"I'm seriously about an insult away from walking out of here and leaving you with the bill," Emma growled, lifting her blazing eyes to glare at the older woman. "Seriously, what do you want? What did you find in the vault and can it help my headache?"

At that Regina had to laugh. "If anything, I think this will worsen it."

"So what's going on then?" Emma pressed. "What did you find there?" She suddenly realized her best friend had gone completely frozen. "...Regina?"

The woman was stock still and just staring behind Emma as if she saw a ghost. Emma almost thought that's what it could be until she spun around and saw Rumplestiltskin. She looked from the queen to the man. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Regina look that way with him. Usually when she saw him she'd crinkle her nose like she smelled something awful; right now she just looked like...a lost little girl.

"Regina?"

Rumple walked up to the queen, glaring at her. "What was last night about? Why did you call me?"

Emma looked even more confused, staring back and forth between them. Regina was panicked.

"I...oh, it was nothing." What was she going to tell him, that she had a nightmare and needed _Daddy's_ comfort? "I was...I was exhausted. Had a few... Sorry." He didn't look convinced and kept glaring at her. She looked up at him. "What about you?" she asked, almost hopeful. "What are you here for?"

His brows furrowed and he shook his head, quiet for a long moment as he looked at the diner, as if trying to remind her where they were. "...I want French Toast."

"Oh!" Realization kicked her out of juvenile stupidity and she lowered her eyes, quite sure her face was red. "I won't keep you then. Go...get your French Toast." He stood there and then slowly walked away, probably thinking she was about as stupid as she was sure she was.

"What the hell was that about?" Emma demanded quietly, more confused then ever. "What did you call him for?...Regina?" The other woman had grown sickly pale and she trembled. "Regina?" The moment Emma reached out to touch her arm she bolted to the bathroom and Emma followed fast.

"Regina!"

Emma gaped as she saw the queen bent over the toilet heaving into it. "Whoa, I thought I was the hungover one!" she yelped. The sound of the other heaving was enough to make her own stomach roll, but she stayed rooted to the spot. "Regina?"

Regina pulled herself up from the toilet and she was still trembling like a leaf and pale as a bed sheet. She had to grip the bathroom counter for leverage and even that didn't seem to be enough.

"Regina!" Emma demanded, sharper. "What the hell? You been gulping a secret stash of liquor I don't know? You look like hell," she commented bluntly. "And again, what the hell was Gold going on about? You called him last night? Why?"

"I needed him!" Regina blurted without thinking and cursed quietly.

"Wha—for what?" Emma spluttered, stunned. "What happened? Is something going on that you aren't telling me?" Regina shoved the crumpled envelope at her and Emma scanned through it. She had barely even gotten passed the first few lines before she dropped it with a loud curse.

"WHOA! What the _fuck!"_

"Keep it down would you!" Regina snapped. "I don't think the rest of the diner needs to know that our family really has turned into an afternoon soap opera!"

Emma pursed her lips shut, despite the fact it was clear that the woman was dying to scream some things. She read the letter again, shook her head and sat down on the counter. " _Damn._ What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..." She backed up against the wall and slid down it into a helpless little ball. "I really don't know." She put her head in her hands.

"How can we know if this is legit?" Emma asked. "Maybe your Mom was just trying to mess with you more. We all know how much she loved mind games. There's gotta be some sort of way to...I don't know, test this."

"Mother attached this potion to break the lock." Regina slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the small blue potion bottle. She turned it over in her hands. "If I use it I'd know for sure..."

"So use it then," Emma urged.

"It's not that simple. I need some sort of object to pour it on. I need a charm that's used for blood magic. If I had a drop of his blood I could mix it with mine in a spell. If it glowed we would know." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think he'd be too generous in letting us stab him with something sharp though."

Emma was quiet for a moment and chewed on her fingernail in thought. She still didn't know enough about all this magic crap to have a solution to this. Her main knowledge on the subject most of her life came from Disney and rabbits in hats. "What about that weird globe thing he has? The one he used to locate Henry in Neverland?"

"It's somewhere in the labyrinth of junk in his shop," Regina huffed. "And protected by Belle the guard dog."

Emma rolled her eyes a little but smirked. "Seeing as how it's to reunite a long last father and daughter," she began sweetly under her friend's acid glare. "I think I can help with that."

"Oh can you?"

"Maybe." Emma pulled her up. "But you owe me for it. Say like, a round on our next shot night?"

"Don't you think you've had enough of that?" Regina scoffed. "You're going to wind up being the new town drunk."

"Tch...in this town you need it."

* * *

Belle didn't really understand just how much work the pawnshop would become until she handled it on her own. So many potions, vases, dusty old wands and candles... It was ridiculously hard to handle all of it alone sometimes. Now and then Belle contemplated just selling the old place, but she could never do that to her husband, no matter how things were between them.

Besides...she couldn't deny that all of these artefacts fascinated her. She knew almost all of them from when they set upon a dusty shelf in a castle. They had all managed to survive through time and the slew of curses that fell on this town. They told the stories of so many people, and even her husband.

A belle tinkled and Belle looked up to see the friendly face of Emma poking into the doorway. "Emma!" she beamed. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Oh...you know," the blonde drawled like it was completely normal. "Curses, evil pregnant witches, best friends that turn to dragons and psychopathic divas. That's life for you." She shrugged. "What are you gonna do?"

Belle winced. "Well things are pretty slow this morning. I'm taking inventory."

"Oh slow, good!" Emma chirped, striding over. "My mom was wondering if you wanted to come over to babysit Neal this afternoon and probably have sandwiches and the new cobbler she made. I bet Henry would love to see you too, show him the new video game his pirate buddy spoiled him with." She rolled her eyes. "Never gonna get him out of the apartment now."

Belle laughed. "Oh Emma, I'd love to, but..." She sighed. "I really do have to do inventory. You have no idea how much is in this shop, buried somewhere under the dust."

Emma gave a nod and absently played with her hair. "That's too bad, because my Mom was house cleaning yesterday and found a bunch of old, pretty cool looking things from the castle. Guess it got carried over with the curse? She was thinking of letting you have it." She smirked when Belle looked up.

"What sort of things?"

"Old books, ornaments. I think she said we've got something that belonged to one of the first fairies?" She started to walk out. "But, if you're too busy..."

"Wait!" Belle hesitated. "...Well maybe I can afford to take a little bit of time off. I do want to try that cobbler of hers." She smiled. Emma did a secret fist pump.

"Great, I'm sure Mom will be grateful for the company." Emma swung open the shop door, and it was really not hard to see the tuft of brown hair hiding behind a tree. Geez this whole Rumpler-father thing was impacting her a lot; she was worse then a five year old during hide and seek.

Now was her cue... No one was around. Her heart was pounding, she could hardly breathe. It felt like one of the biggest moments of her life next to when she met Henry. In this moment she was going to find out if she potentially had any blood relatives (that didn't want her dead) left on this earth. ...But she'd never know if she didn't act quickly.

Regina bolted into the shop and slammed and locked the door like it would really do something. She didn't have much time to lose, and she had no idea where to look first. Damn imp had stuff absolutely everywhere.

Where could it be? The vault perhaps? She had no idea where the key was. _Magic, you idiot,_ she reminded herself and rushed over to the safe in the wall. It took the mere jerk of her hand and a flash of purple for the lock to fall to the floor. Regina began digging through the wall, pulling out different things and placing them on the counter. She found the crystallized globe with a tattered shawl wrapped around it.

Somehow Regina recognized the ugly thing, and its importance. She picked up the shawl, eyes lowered as she mourned the brother she never had a chance to know. Oh so much she had possibly missed of her life...

Suddenly, a sharp pain seized her like thorns were wrapped around her middle. Black barbs, radiating with dark magic. Regina jerked to a stop as the black magic took hold of her. It felt like it was suctioning out her oxygen. She could feel the imp's eyes on her back even from where he lurked in the shadows. Every time she tried to turn around the binds on her tightened and she cried out in pain.

"Well well, this is a treat," Rumple purred viciously. His teeth glinted like daggers. "If there was anyone I wouldn't put past to steal from The Dark One it'd be you." He waved his hand and the pain worsened.

"Who says I'm stealing?" Regina asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She held her chin up high, glaring and trying to show that she wasn't intimidated. "You're pretty quick to jump to conclusions."

He snorted. "Do you think I'm daft? I've seen the way you've been prowling after me. Calling me in the middle of the night? And now... sneaking into my shop with the aid of Miss Swan? There's something you want from me your majesty, and we both know that. Why don't you come clean instead of snooping?"

"Maybe you wouldn't believe me," Regina answered wryly. Rumple smirked and waved his hand. A force of magic pushed Regina aside and revealed the counter behind her. On it sat the large crystallized globe "I have to admit, I'm puzzled. This is the last thing I expected you to try and take from me. What do you need of my globe? If you want to check on your insane sister's where-a-bouts you do know the hospital has both visiting hours and tight security."

"I know," Regina snapped, and for her vehemence the binds became even tighter.

"So what do you want it for then?" Rumple demanded, seemingly determined to drive the knife in as deep as he could. "You have no other blood ties in this town, you know that. Other then your son and precious Robin Hood you're _alone._ "

He was surprised and admittedly confused when that didn't elect the angry outburst that he thought it would. She turned to him and the expression on her face was something he hadn't seen before in a long time. ...Hope.

"Maybe I have more then you think."

The man stared at her for a few moments, eyes trying to read her like he was normally able to do.

Regina's tense gaze never left his face and slowly, the man lowered his hand. The magic binds on the woman loosened until it disappeared.

"Enlighten me then," Rumple said, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted like an owl. "Who are you trying to find on this globe?"

Regina didn't respond but after a moment she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bottle. She toyed with it in her hands before she looked at him. "Have you ever heard of a spell that's capable of blocking all proof of relations?" she asked suddenly. "And it can...help keep the largest of secrets."

His eyes widened and he stared at her, and then the bottle. "Yes," he answered. "A blood lock spell. They're...very difficult spells and need a highly skilled caster to create them." His eyes seemed to widen more, like he wanted to ask more but wasn't sure what to say.

Regina quietly uncorked the strange potion. It glistened blue and she reached over to the globe. He didn't stop her and just stared as she emptied the bottle. The liquid splashed down over the crystal and it started to glow a bright blue. It disappeared after a moment and they both exchanged a look. Without saying a word Regina pressed her thumb against the sharp tip and flicked a spot of blood onto the artefact.

A red cloud swirled around the globe and a red dot appeared over Maine. After a moment and baited breath, a second one appeared. Regina gripped the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her face did too. Rumple stared at her, but before he could ask a question she handed him the letter. He took it with shaky hands.

His knees grew weaker and weaker as he scanned every word, and all color drained from his face. With a great stagger he fell backwards into a book shelf and she watched him. She didn't even have it in her to laugh right now.

"It..." He shook his head. "It isn't possible. It can't be." But no matter how much he read it, it didn't make it any less true. And that dot on the globe would not go away. "It can't be. It..." Did he seriously have another child? A daughter? "You're my...?" Rumple buckled forward, his knees giving way in shock. The ground came rushing up to his face and he was held up in leather arms before he met the floor. He staggered forward and his searching eyes met Regina's. And for the first time they held no malice, no underlying scorn and condescension. Her eyes didn't either.

Her fingernails gripped the fabric of his clothing and just about tore through it. The weak man staggered forward until his face crushed up against Regina's chest and she found her arms around him, trying to help him stay upright. And for the first time in their life they interacted in a way that wasn't meant to cause any pain. Her arms were tight around him as his brittle legs threatened to give way. Her head bowed forward slightly, until her face was pressed against his chest. So warm, so much different then she ever imagined it'd be...

"Regina..." Rumple began, a desperate plead. He was cut off by her harsh, trembling snarl.

"Don't."

"Regina," he started again. The woman shoved a hand hard against his chest and almost sent him tumbling into the wall. He gathered his bearings and tried to reach to her, but she pulled away and his nails just barely brushed her shoulder.

"Just don't." Her head bowed into her prone form, arms wrapped herself in comfort. She couldn't bring herself to look at the man behind her. Just knowing he was there brought a type of pain she didn't think he could ever invoke from her.

"Please just let me say something," Rumple continued, his tone hushed. "...Regina, if I had known..."

"Well you didn't!" the woman snapped. "Neither of us did so why don't we just drop this and pretend that it never happened? We've lived our lives perfectly content with hating each other so we may as well resume that! It's not like either of us had any relationships with our parents anyway. My mother was an abusive controlling psycho that had my life micro managed before I was born and my father...he never did anything to stop her! And yours!" She paused, waved her hand. "Well yours is another story. Neither of us were meant to have parents that love us. So don't even bother."

"You're right, we've both been treated awfully by our parents, but...there's still a chance to change all of that. One of us should at least get the chance to have a caring parent."

"And what? That's what YOU are?" Regina gave a scornful laugh, but the tears betrayed her indifference. "Look at everything you've done, Rumple! You've defecated all over your son's memory!" His face twisted with pain. "I think you've already done enough to screw me up! Don't you?"

"If you don't want anything to do with me then why did you come here?" Rumple pressed, hopeful. "If you're content to hate me forever then it shouldn't matter whether you know or not. You wanted the globe so badly you broke into my shop."

"So?" Regina snapped. "I can't stand secrets being kept from me. Surely we both know this; I hate not knowing everything, especially it it concerns with my life!"

"Why did you want to know?" Rumple demanded more urgently. "Why did you need to have confirmation that you're my daughter? Why were you so _desperate_ for an answer if you don't want me in your life-"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the woman roared and a force of magic sent him slamming back into the counter. He grimaced and gripped the wood, staring back at the queen. Her face was turned up into a furious snarl and there were tears in her eyes. "Why I want to know is my business and mine only! And now that I do know, we're _done_ with this conversation. And I'm done with _you."_

"Regina..." Regina shoved him again, hard against the wall. It was probably the one and only time she'd ever get away with doing something like that to the Dark One. "Leave me alone, you imp."

Rumple stepped forward to say something, to call her back, but the door slammed in his face before he could.


End file.
